Loving The Enemy
by CrazySlytherinDevil
Summary: Draco had been getting threats at home, Hermione becomes Prefect, has to live with Draco and the others, yah... blah blah... i suck at summaries... tell me if it sucked....


"Aaaaaahhh! I can't believe I'm a prefect!" fifteen-year-old Hermione Granger yelled who'd be turning sixteen in September. Hermione raced down the stairs of her house to tell her family the very exciting news.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Emily!" Hermione shouted to the three occupants in the living room. "What is it dear?" "Is there something wrong?" "Did you kill that crazy cat?" Hermione glared at her sister. "Mom, Dad, I was made a Prefect!" Hermione squealed as her parents hugged her and congratulating her.  
  
"Looks like this calls for a celebration. how about we eat at a restaurant. most likely. Pizza Hut," Mr. Granger said with a huge smile spread all over his face, looking at his two daughters. "Yes!" Hermione and her sister exclaimed high-fiving each other.  
  
"We'll go tomorrow dear. and we really have to get down to the what? Dragon- Grain Alley?" Mr. Granger asked. "Diagon Alley daddy," Hermione corrected. "Oh right. congratulations Emily on getting to Hogwarts. we hope you do well like your sister," Mrs. Granger said changing the subject. "Thanks mom," Emily said as she blushed slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"An owl came for you Draco," Mr. Malfoy said to his son coldly. "Thank you father," Draco said not looking up as he took his letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you have been selected as one of the Slytherin School Prefects. I trust you'll be working hard as you are working with the other house Prefects. You've earned hard for it. Congratulations. Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
'Great, I'm a Prefect. and I'll have to settle with a bunch of people who I barely know. except for the Slytherin who'd be chosen of course. Gryffindor's Prefect is no doubt Granger,' Draco thought as he set his letter on his dressing table.  
  
"Father, I have to go to Diagon Alley," Draco said after he left his room. "You can't go there," his father replied coldly. "School starts in September; I have to go," Draco said; he could sense an argument starting. "I will go," Mr. Malfoy said coldly; again. "Why?" Draco asked angrily. "Don't ask questions!" Mr. Malfoy yelled. He drew out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Crucio," Mr. Malfoy whispered.  
  
Draco let out a loud scream as he writhed and twisted on the floor. He felt knives cutting into his skin. He wished he could pass out; to be unconscious; to die. Abruptly, he stopped screaming but the pain never lessened. The pain was still circulating through his body. And then, everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on here Emily. let's get your wand first," Hermione said to her little sister as she led her Ollivander's.  
  
Minutes later they went out with a thin box. They proceeded to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. In there they bumped into Malfoy who seemed very out of the weather. When Hermione's little sister bumped into him, he didn't even say anything or make any rude remarks. Instead, he mumbled a 'sorry' and went out with a little girl who looked about eleven. 'I didn't know he had a sister,' Hermione thought as she watched his retreating back. "Come on Hermy," Emily said, tugging at her sister's sleeve. "I told you not to call me that," Hermione snapped. All of a sudden, they laughed.  
  
Three hours passed and they were finally done with their shopping. They proceeded to the Leaky Cauldron and out to the London Street. "I sure had fun with you Hermy. I mean Hermione," Emily said. Both laughed again and they went to their parents' car waiting for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Alicia. father will get mad," Draco said quietly. He was still very weak from the Cruciatus curse that was put on him earlier. He bumped into someone who was at least four inches shorter than him. He looked down and saw, 'Granger.' He wanted to say something nasty to make her pay for bumping into him but he didn't have the energy. Instead he mumbled a 'sorry' and walked off with his sister. 


End file.
